


The Twelve Days of Due South

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Christmas, Filk, Gen, Humor, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-06
Updated: 1999-05-06
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	The Twelve Days of Due South

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

The Twelve Days of Due South

Hi! This is my first attempt at writing a song, so please be kind! If you or any body you know loves Due South and you don't know what to get them or what you want for Christmas, read the song! You may get some ideas! The song is sung to the tune of the TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS.

## 

THE TWELVE DAYS OF DUE SOUTH

: By Kelly Fox

On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me That Mountie from the T.V.

On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me Two guys named Ray and That Mountie from the T.V.

On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me Three Buick Riv's, Two guys named Ray and That Mountie from the T.V.

On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me Four Chicago Style Pizzas, Three Buick Riv's, Two Guys named Ray and That Mountie from the T.V.

On the fifith day of Christmas my true love gave to me Five Stetson Hats, Four Chicago Style Pizzas, Three Buick Riv's, Two guys named Ray and That Mountie from the T.V.

On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me Six copies of each Ep., Five Stetson Hats, Four Chicago Style Pizzas, Three Buick Riv's, Two guys named Ray and That Mountie from the T.V.

On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me Seven Visits form Ben's Dead Dad, Six copies of each Ep., Five Stetson Hats, Four Chicago Style Pizzas, Three Buick Riv's, Two guys named Ray and That Mountie from the T.V.

On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me Eight Armani Suits, Seven visits from Ben's dead dad, Six copies of each Ep., Five Stetson Hats, Four Chicago Style Pizzas, Three Buick Riv's, Two guys named Ray and That Mountie from the T.V.

On the nineth day of Christmas my true love gave to me Nine pounds of Back Bacon, Eight Armani Suits, Seven visits from Ben's dead dad, Six copies of each Ep., Five Stetson Hats, Four Chicago Style Pizzas, Three Buick Riv's, Two Guys named Ray and That Mountie from the T.V.

On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me Ten Red Dress Uniforms, Nine pounds of Back Bacon, Eight Armani Suits, Seven visits from Ben's dead dad, Six copies of each Ep., Five Stetson Hats, Four Chicago Style Pizzas, Three Buick Riv's, Two Guys named Ray and That Mountie from the T.V

On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me Eleven Wolves named Dief, Ten Red Dress Uniforms, Nine pounds of Back Bacon, Eight Armani Suits, Seven visits from Ben's dead dad, Six copies of each Ep., Five Stetson Hats, Four Chicaga Style Pizzas, Three Buick Riv's, Two Guys named Ray and That Mountie from the T.V

On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me Twelve more seasons of Due South, Eleven Wolves named Dief, Ten Red Dress Uniforms, Nine pounds of Back Bacon, Eight Armani Suits, Seven visits from Ben's dead dad, Six copies of each Ep., Five Stetson Hats, Four Chicagao Style Pizzas, Three Buick Riv's, Two Guys named Ray and That Mountie from the T.V.

E-mail:


End file.
